The Foreign Adventurers
by The Sovereigns
Summary: After suffering from a league loss, the two friends Dan and Luke get transported to the world of League of Legends after dying a pathetic death. They now not only have to survive in the harsh world but have to also save it, they decide to join the Adventurers guild to make a name of themselves since they're eager to experience Runeterra. Genres: Adventure/Comedy/Action/OC


**Howdy, everyone! **  
**This is an account that my friend and I created to make stories that we want to make together, which means, we'll both be writing this at the same time. **  
**So we decided to create a new fic that will have 2 friends that basically get transported into the world of League of Legends.**  
**Our alternate aliases go by:**  
**Mysterious and Strange - u/10244460/Mysterious-And-Strange**  
**LukeSLD - u/9048811/LukeSLD**  
**Nothing much to say here! Please enjoy :)**  
**Warning! Contains profanity!**  
**-**  
It was a sunny day when the two best friends decided to play the game called League of Legends. They were both veterans of the game.  
"Now, hear the silence of annihilation!" A quote of a champion being picked could be heard.  
"LUKE! Why would you pick Aatrox support?!" One of the friends called Dan, complained.  
"Same reason YOU picked Irelia ADC in my promos, Dan!" The other replied.  
Aggressive mumbling could be heard from Dan.  
"If we lose this I'm actually removing you from my friend's list," Dan firmly stated.  
"No, you're not," Luke replied in a clear manner.  
And so, the game started. Both players ventured off to their lane that they had to share. Dan had picked Irelia and Luke Aatrox, which meant that they were not going to do anything early-game. After 3 minutes, the two had already started arguing.  
"LET ME FARM!" The ADC declared.  
"I have Relic-Shield you dumbass!" The support shot back.  
Irelia was 50 creep-score behind by the 20-minute mark. The two gave their everything, Luke, with his godlike Aatrox skills tried saving Dan, but by the time he got there, it was all too late. His friend had died, and so, the flame began.  
"You illiterate cunt" Dan shouted out loud. "I knew that I shouldn't have played with you! Dipshit!"  
"Sugma."  
"What?!"  
"Sugma balls, Dan"

Earrape  
"OUCH, OI, PISS OFF DAN!"  
"NAH!"

**20 Minutes later...**  
-All chat-  
"GG. REPORT AATROX, FLAME, AND INT."  
"YOU'RE LITERALLY 2/11, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"  
\- Back to Discord-  
"As I said before, I'm never playing with you again, cunt."  
"We've legit been friends for 3 years, are you seriously going to unfriend me after all we've been through? Really?" Luke asked in a sad tone, reminiscing the past.  
20 seconds of silence followed.  
"Yis, bye."  
-User has left the channel-  
"The fuck, this son of a buffoon."  
And suddenly, a bright light shined on top of Lukes' forehead, in the beginning, he thought it was just the reflection of the sun, but then he realized. It was an airplane.  
"Pardon?"  
He died.

**Dan's POV**

"Smh, that cunt, well whatever, time to go make a sandwich."  
Dan got up from his chair and made his way into the kitchen, he found a loaf of bread and some butter. "Mmm, now all I need is some honey and I'm good to go!"  
Unfortunately for the poor boy, he never got to enjoy his sandwich. Dan, oblivious to him, actually suffers from stroke attacks, and so, conveniently as God made the house to be, the floor he was standing on was wet, he tripped, fell down to the ground, and got a stroke. As the boy's vision was worsening, he whispered something.  
"Crud."  
The boy had died.  
Police report: Cause of death: Stroke attack.  
Condition: 2 pieces of bread on his face, and honey all over his pants.  
**-**  
Luke suddenly woke up, in the middle of tall grass surrounding him.  
"I-Is this heaven?!" Luke muttered to himself.  
"Wouldn't be heaven if you were here, good mornin' sunshine."  
"Dan?! The hell are you doing here?! Wait, where are we even?!"  
"Pff, fuck me if I know, we probably got kidnapped by some Russian mobs, I dunno," Dan said as he got up from the boulder he was sitting on.  
"The Russians? What? I thought we scammed Polish people 2 weeks ago."  
"Wait, we did?"  
Silence followed.  
"Well, moving on, what do we do now?" Dan asked.  
"We should probably figure out where we are, after that, we should figure out how to go back to... Wait I think I died."  
"Y-You too? Oh man, what a small world we live in, eh?"  
"Wait, how did you die?" Luke asked.  
"Remember the wet floor I told you about?"  
"Uhm, ye?"  
"Exactly."  
"Not telling me much, wait, you fell?"  
"Indeed, I died as I fell, kind of deep isn't it? Like an angel falling beneath to hell, and as I was dying, I whispered "Crud"."  
"Nah dude, that's a wack as fuck death."  
"Hoho? How did you die then?"  
"An airplane flew into my shiny forehead, t' was actually quite mesmerizing."  
"Lmao."  
"I can say the same about your death, Dan. Alrighty, moving on. Why is there a big as fuck bug over there watching us?"  
"A bug? What bu-..."  
"Dan?"  
As Luke was turning his head to look at his fellow friend Dan, he noticed that he wasn't there anymore.  
"Where the fuc-" Luke shouted.  
Reacting to the loud voice, the big ass bug leapt towards Luke.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAN!"  
"OI, don't come my way! You're gonna kill us both!"  
"What the fuck am I supposed to do then?!"  
"Clever creatures!" The beast growled.  
Dan noticed the remark the beast growled.  
"Clever?! This bug doesn't know you!"  
"Oi, fuck you dude!"  
The beast was closing in on his target, only mere meters away from Luke.  
"DAN, save me!"  
"Sure!"  
Dan found a rock next to a tree on his side, he could either one, throw the rock at the beast and buy some time to run, or two, throw it at his friend and make the beast have a good time.  
"Difficult choice." Dan murmured silently.  
After 3 seconds, he chose the latter.  
"I'm sorry! Hope you can forgive me in the afterlife!"  
"Wai- what are you?!"  
Boing  
"OUCH!"  
The boy fell down to the ground, trembling in his fear as the beast got closer, "Dan you cunt." The beast opened its mouth and spoke.  
"No escape." The beast said.  
"Pardon?" Luke said, unbeknownst to him.  
The beast came forward, only to be ragdolled 10 meters back.  
"I'm not dead? Huh?"  
Luke noticed a group of mages and his traitorous friend Dan, coming at him.  
"Dan!"  
"Luke! I would never betra-!"  
SLAP!  
"Go fuck yourself! You threw a rock at me!"  
"I- Someone had to be the sacrifice! Might as well be you!"  
"HUH?!"  
The boys kept arguing as the mages drove off the beast.  
"So, who IN THE HELL WAS THAT BUG AND WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE DRESSED WEIRD," Luke shouted.  
"OI, SHUT IT! You remember those MMORPG games we played right? Looks like one of those."  
"OOOOO, I get it, I actually got killed by the beast and this is my brain playing tricks on me, isn't it?"  
Luke tried biting his tongue, trying to end his suffering.  
"Dumbfuck, stop," Dan said. "You're not dead, stop doing that, and those guys seem to be done, let me ask for some directions."  
Dan and Luke went to the mage that looked like he was in charge.  
"Ehm, s'cuse me." The mage turned his sight towards us. "Thank you for saving my dear friend, whom I obviously didn't try to kill, with a rock. "Dan felt some tingles behind his back, alerting him that his friend was staring at him. "U- Uhm, we're kind of lost, could you tell us where we are?"  
The mage didn't say anything, he stared dumbfounded at the two boys.  
"Hello?"  
Silence.  
"Oi Luke. I don't think they can understand us."  
"The FUCK, wait, how did you even bring them to me?!"  
"I shouted random words and did random gestures with my hands, seemed to have worked!"  
The mage who was still dumbfounded put his bag down and took out a big book, looked similar to the Morellonomicon from League of Legends. He turned pages until he was on page 69, he pointed his finger at a spell and started chanting it.  
"Daluka Cvitkoraham"  
There were sparks around us, some green, the others blue, moving on, we could feel a slight pain in our throats.  
"UGH, waht the fok," Dan mumbled.  
"Yeha, my sore is throat," Luke replied.  
The mage then decided to speak.  
"I would take it that you two are able to understand me now, correct?"  
"Aye," both boys said simultaneously.  
The man was then looking at us, indicating that he knew we had some questions to ask.  
Luke decided to take the lead and asked the crucial question.  
"S'cuse me, sir, do you know where we are?"  
"Yes, you're currently near the capital of Demacia.

"The fuck!" the boys shouted at the same time.  
Sudden realization flew through the boys' minds when they realized that they're inside the game that they had been playing for the past 3 years.

**End of chapter 1!**

**Hope you lads enjoyed this chapter, as of now, we have no idea when the second chapter is going to be released since we have our own stories that we are working on at the moment, forgive us for that. Have a good one!**


End file.
